Beacon Hearts University
by Packersgirl492
Summary: AU of the PLL spin off: Alison's only been in Beacon Heights for a few days and is already struggling without Emily and the twins. Little does she know that they're missing her just as much. A surprise might be in order for the new TA, that she never saw coming. EMISON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! I know it's been forever since I've written any Emison fanfiction. What can I say, finishing my master's degree and starting a Ph.D. program takes a little bit of time lol. Seriously though, graduate school pretty much consumes my entire life...BUT there's nothing like Marlene King messing with our beautiful ladies' relationship in the PLL spin off to get my Emison juices flowing again. Trust issues, really Mar, that's what you're going with?! After Emily done accepted Alison's proposal in like one second knowing all the shit that had gone down in the past between them AND they got married AND have two beautiful daughters. It makes no damn sense y'all! Emily's been in love with Alison since forever, like she's going to stop now when Alison has actually become a better person? I don't think so!**

**Given what our fandom's going through right now, I figured you all could use a one shot with Emison acting like them damn selves! **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Beacon Hearts University

An Emison One Shot

_I've been without you for three days and I'm already going crazy._

Ali let out a deep sigh as she sent the text message off to Emily. It was after 11 PM in Oregon which meant it was after 1 AM in Rosewood.

She knew Em was probably fast asleep, but she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Emily had always been her safe place, and right now she was questioning why she'd ever decided to come to Beacon Heights. She knew it was a great opportunity, but _God _she was missing her three girls severely.

She had already spent years of her life away from Emily. Two years on the run, five years post-high school…and Jesus, she married Rollins when her mermaid _did _come back to town (and you better believe she _still _kicks herself for that cluster fuck of a life decision).

So, why the fuck did she willingly choose to pursue graduate school away from her when they were _finally _a family? When they were _finally _married and living out their happily ever after?

Emily was all she'd ever wanted from the time she was fifteen years old. And now she just had pictures to keep her company.

_God_, what was she doing?

The vibration of her phone startled Alison out of her thoughts.

And she had to do a double take when she saw that Emily was calling her.

Swiping her thumb against the iPhone screen, Ali couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, "Em…"

"Hey, baby," Hearing her wife's sweet voice brought happy tears to Alison's eyes. _God, she missed her so fucking much. _

"Is everything okay? I could practically _feel _the anxiety coming through your text."

Ali let out a slight chuckle. Of course, her wife would be able to read between the lines. She could never keep anything from Emily. There was no use in even trying to hide the fact that she was having a hard time adjusting.

"I just…," the blonde tried to keep the shake out her voice, "I just miss you so much." Ali had to fight the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks as her heart clenched, "I miss Grace and Lily. This is just _so _much harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Ali…," she could hear the sadness in Emily's voice and that just killed her even more, "We miss you too, but we know you're at BHU for _us_. So that we can give Grace and Lily the best life possible."

Alison nodded her head. This is what she'd been telling Emily and her daughters ever since she found out she was awarded her scholarship to attend BHU.

Now she wishes she could go back in time and knock some sense into herself. Especially with Mona being as secretive as ever and finding out that she bore a striking resemblance to Taylor Hotchkiss…this town was turning out to be just as creepy as Rosewood.

"You don't think they'll resent me?" she asked in a meek voice. Her biggest fear in moving to Oregon was that Grace and Lily were going to think she abandoned them (and dear Lord she didn't even want to think about the possibility that her marriage could fall apart).

"What?" she could hear shuffling and assumed Emily was now sitting up in bed, "Ali, no. Grace and Lily are _so _proud of you," a beat passed before she gently laughed, "They're telling all their friends at preschool that their mommy's going to be a doctor. Of course, they don't really understand that you won't be a medical doctor. But they're excited nonetheless."

That brought a smile to Alison's face as she let out a chuckle. Her sweet angels. They were brought into this world in the most messed up of circumstances, but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that." Alison wanted nothing more than to crawl into Emily's strong, protective arms and kiss her with all the love she could muster.

"I'm always here for you, Ali. No matter what's going on with us," Emily's voice sent warmth straight to her soul. The blonde thought about the residual effects emotionally unpacking the -A fallout had put on their relationship; all the trust issues it unearthed for the two of them; the tears that were shed during therapy sessions. Love had never been the problem for them, it had always been dealing with the trauma they'd endured. But she wasn't giving up, and Emily wasn't giving up. They'd fought to be together for too damn long to throw in the towel now.

"I love you, Emily," Alison looked around the empty house she now lived in. Beacon Heights would probably never feel like home, because Emily DiLaurentis-Fields was (and always had been) her home, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ali," She knew Emily was sporting a soft smile, "We'll get through this, sweetie."

While Alison found her wife's reassurance endearing, she couldn't help but point out, "It's only been three days and I already feel like I'm spiraling."

"Ali, if our love can survive you being dead for two years, I think we can handle a little distance."

Alison faking her death and disappearing was _always _Emily's counter to everything, "God, you're such an ass sometimes."

Emily chuckled, "I know, but you love me anyway."

Alison glanced down at her beautiful wedding ring and sincerely replied, "With my entire being."

Emily Fields had _always _been her entire world. Her reason for surviving everything her family and -A had put her through. Her reason for working so hard to become a better person. She would do anything for Emily and their daughters.

"Right back at you, Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields." As was often the case, Emily knew just what to say to quell Alison's nerves and plaster a love drunk smile onto her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Following Nolan's horrific death, things at Beacon Heights University had only gotten more chaotic for Alison. She felt like she was being watched at every turn, and that she'd somehow be framed for the young man's murder.

So, when Mona casually strolled into her office on campus and told her Beacon Guard alerted that there was activity at the house she was staying in, Ali couldn't help but think the worse.

Was someone planting evidence against her? Were the cops just as corrupt here as they were in Rosewood?

A part of her didn't want to rush to the house because _what in the hell was she going to find_? But on the other hand, she was tired of living her life in fear.

She didn't just have herself to worry about anymore. She had a wife and children who would be drug through the mud if she were arrested for murder.

_Being wrongfully convicted of one murder was enough for any lifetime, thank you very much._

As she hurriedly walked down the sidewalk, Ali couldn't help but notice how beautiful the scenery was around her. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. And the birds that were soaring through the air didn't seem to have a care in the world. _God, Grace and Lily would love it here._

She let out a longing sigh. _Four weeks, Alison. You'll see them in four weeks. _

Emily had a few days off in mid-October and was going to bring the girls to Oregon for an entire week! Ali was beyond stoked to see her family. She knew it was going to be almost impossible to focus on her classes and teaching with the three of them around, but she couldn't wait to have someone to come home to for a few days at least.

Grad school was a lonely endeavor for any student, but when you are thousands of miles away from the people you love most, it's even more isolating. It helped to FaceTime with Emily, Grace, and Lily daily; and Pam called her every couple of days to check-in, but Ali missed physical affection. She missed holding her babies and peppering them with kisses as they jokingly tried to squirm away from her. She missed holding Emily's hand everywhere they went and kissing her wife shamelessly throughout the day (and okay, yeah, she _really _missed the more intimate touches her and Emily shared).

Mona said that was one of the reasons she was so tightly wound…she needed a good lay. Not like Ali would even think about doing anything sexual with anyone who wasn't her wife, but the brainy brunette wasn't wrong. Some mind-blowing sex with Emily sounded pretty damn good right about now.

With some not so PG thoughts coursing through her mind, Ali walked up the porch steps and dug out her keys.

She swore she heard whispers coming from inside the house and readied herself for whatever she was about to walk in on.

Alison was not in the mood to be fucked with.

_Bitches beware._

What she saw when she came through the front door made her heart stop beating and took her breath away.

Emily, Grace, and Lily were all standing in her living room sporting huge smiles.

"Surprise!"

The tears were instantaneous as Ali crouched down to envelop Grace and Lily in a hug as the two toddlers came charging over to her.

Ali thought she was dreaming. There was no way this was real.

"We missed you mommy!" Her twins shouted in pure joy and it hit Ali as their little fingers wiped away the happy tears that cascaded down her cheeks. This was real. Her family was right in front of her.

"I missed you too, my sweet angels," She peppered kisses all over their faces as Grace and Lily giggled. It was music to Alison's ears. She'd never heard a sweeter sound in her entire life.

Alison cupped each of their faces with one of her hands, "I love you both, _so_ much."

She never wanted to let her babies go, but she also yearned to go to Emily, who was looking at her with sheer love and adoration, an admiring smile spread across her face. It was the same way she'd look at Alison when the twins were newborns and she'd sing them lullabies to help them fall asleep.

A few moments later the twins were distracted by the fat cat who frolicked around the neighborhood, chasing after a squirrel.

"Kitty!" Grace yelled and ran up to the window, Lily following her seconds later.

Knowing the girls would be entertained for a few minutes at least, Ali made her way over to Emily and jumped into her awaiting arms.

"Hey beautiful."

She held onto Emily like her life depended on it as tears filled her eyes once again, "Em…" Ali was so overwhelmed. She couldn't believe she was in her wife's arms right now. _God, this was home._

Pulling back ever so slightly, Ali kissed Emily and tried to pour everything she felt for _her _girl into it. She'd missed her _so _much and she loved her with a capacity she couldn't even put into words.

Emily moaned into their kiss and Ali had to quell the desire that shot straight to her core. Their twins were a mere ten feet away from them and probably didn't want to see their mothers completely lose control.

When Emily set her back on the ground, Ali's hands gently held onto her face as she drowned in those soft brown eyes that had always seen the best in her. _God, I'm so in love with this woman._

"How…? What…?" Ali was trying to formulate a question, because _how was Emily here right now? _But then again, she was so damn happy, she didn't really care.

Emily rested their foreheads together as she confessed, "I couldn't wait another month. I've been going crazy without you too, Ali."

Alison smiled liked a love-sick fool as she inquired, "So, what you just picked up the girls from preschool and got on a plane?"

Emily laughed, "Yeah pretty much." She glanced over at their girls before bringing her gaze back to the love of her life's, "When we found out the truth about your pregnancy, I promised that I would _always _be there for you, Ali. That we would do this together…And I wasn't just talking about parenting, but life in general."

Ali's eyes softened even more as her beautiful wife continued, "I know that we've built a life for Grace and Lily in Rosewood, but that will be there waiting for us in a couple years."

Emily's hand moved from around Ali's waist to caress her cheek and the teacher knew tears were forming in her eyes, because God, she didn't deserve this woman, "But BHU is your dream, and the girls and I want to be here to support you as you pursue it."

"Em, what are you saying?"

The brunette's voice caught in her throat, "I'm saying that I love you and I don't want to be away from you."

"But what about work? My TA stipend isn't enough to support us on," Ali hated to get realistic in a moment like this, but they had two daughters to think about. At least in Rosewood Emily's salary could feed and clothe the twins. Plus, Pam was only a phone call away when they ran into childcare issues. "I don't want them to go without, an-"

Emily shut up her rambling with a searing kiss, which Ali of course didn't mind. She melted into her wife's sweet embrace, letting all her worries go for a few moments.

"Always such a damn planner," Em mumbled quietly against her lips when they parted for air. Grace and Lily were still amused by the neighborhood cat, so they thankfully didn't pick up on their mother using a curse word. Because Lord knows they would've started shouting it at the top of their lungs (or at least Grace would have, she was such a little stinker that way).

"_If _you would've let me finish, I would've told you that I got a phone call from someone at BHU earlier this week asking if I'd be interested in filling the women's assistant swim coach vacancy."

Ali was stunned and wanted to slap herself, because of course Emily wouldn't put their family in financial jeopardy by coming to Oregon with nothing lined up. And wait, did this mean they'd be working together again?!

"And I gotta say, babe. These ivy league schools don't mess around. The amount of money they offered me was…Yeah, let's just say the four of us are going to be just fine."

Alison squealed in joy, before she kissed Emily again, "I love you. God, I'm so happy right now."

Not even in her wildest dreams, did Ali ever think this was possible. Her family was staying in Beacon Heights! She wouldn't have to longingly stare at their pictures anymore. She could hold onto the real thing. She didn't know why BHU called Emily seemingly out of the blue and offered her a job, but she thanked whichever higher power was looking out for them.

Emily hugged her and Ali's heart soared when she kissed the crown of her head-right above the scar where Charlotte bashed her skull in all those years ago. A beat passed before the swim coach echoed, "I love you too, Ali. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that…you've _always _been my dream girl."

The teacher let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms even more securely around Emily's waist. Even on their terrible days, she _never _doubted Emily's love for her. Sure, she'd told Mona that they had their problems, because processing everything they'd been through had proven to be a bitch. But Ali always knew they'd make it through. They'd both fought for way too long to give up on each other. Even if Ali couldn't admit it when they were teenagers, the brunette had _always_ been her dream girl too.

The blonde placed a gentle kiss over Emily's heart, "Right back at you, Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields." She could feel Emily smile into her blond hair and that made Alison swoon so hard.

Seconds later, Lily turned from the window and ran over to them, wrapping her little arms around Alison's leg, "Mommy, we're staying here with you!"

Hearing her sister's exclamation, Grace sprinted over from the window and grabbed onto Emily's leg. Her big brown eyes found Alison's blue ones as she earnestly inquired, "Yeah mommy, did you like your surprise?!"

Alison lovingly brushed some of Grace's hair out of her face, before gently caressing the top of Lily's head.

She glanced up at her beautiful wife, before looking back at her daughters and honestly replying, "It was the best surprise in the world."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed some fluffy Emison (and their adorable twins)! I know this doesn't make up for what's potentially going to happen to our ladies, but in that case we can just pretend that PLL: The Perfectionists doesn't exist and our girls are living happily ever after with their daughters in Paris! **

**Much love to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: I've Got You, Forever

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you all so much for your kind comments on the first installment of this story. This was initially supposed to be a one shot, but after that exceedingly painful episode of the PLL spin off, I figured the Emison fandom could use some fluff and a reminder that Emily would NEVER move on from Alison! You know what's really crazy? I couldn't even bring myself to watch the actual episode. I saw on Twitter what people were saying about them getting divorced and I could feel my heart crack inside me.**

**It's hard for me to put into words why Emison means so much to me, they just do. First of all, their relationships' development on the show was simply beautiful (Em and Ali were truly their best selves with each other). And secondly, they helped me come to accept my sexuality. I suffered from internalized homophobia for a long time, and I think that's one reason why I always held a special place in my heart for Alison-much like me, it took her years to accept who she was. I would probably still be closeted if it weren't for this couple (and the writing of James Baldwin).**

**I think especially for LGBTQ+ identifying folks, it was so refreshing to see the female/female couple get their happy ending on a TV show (most gay relationships end in heartbreak and tragedy far too often on shows). I think it stings even more because Emily's not even in the spin off, yet they're writing her so out of character. Y'all really could have just let Emison be happy! It wouldn't have changed the plot points whatsoever! At this point, it's like they get some sick enjoyment out of breaking our hearts. Also, why do all the straight couples get to be happy with zero problems? Y'all really let a pedophile marry his former student, but the two women who loved each other against all discouragement that could be and have two daughters together? Nah, they're not going to make it. Talk about unrealistic.**

**But enough about all that! I hope this second chapter can bring you all a little joy! Just a head's up that some scenes switch between Emily and Ali's point of view. I know you guys are smart and would have figured it out, but I just wanted to let you know. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Beacon Hearts University Chapter Two

I've Got You, Forever

"Mommy, why did it take the princess and the mermaid so long to get together?" Lily looked up at Alison with inquisitive brown eyes that so resembled Emily's, and the TA could feel her heart warm.

Ali currently had both girls nestled in her arms, as she told them their favorite bedtime story for the third time that week (mind you it was only Wednesday). With each iteration of her and Emily's love story, the blonde added new little nuggets that the twins _always _picked up on. _God, my babies are so smart. _She wondered how long it would be before the girls realized that the princess from the story was her and the mermaid was Emily.

_Hell, they'll probably figure that out by next week._

The blonde opened her mouth to answer Lily's question, but before she could get a word out, Grace emphatically beat her to it, "Because life got in the way, Lily! They had to defeat all the evil monsters first!"

Lily dramatically rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her sister, "I know that, Gracie!" Lily looked down and played with her fingers (a habit she had definitely inherited from Emily), as she gathered her thoughts, "I just don't understand is all…wouldn't it have been easier to defeat the monsters if the princess and the mermaid knew how each other felt?"

Grace pondered the question for a few moments, furrowing her eyebrows in a way very similar to Emily.

_Okay, Jesus Alison, chill with all these Emily comparisons. She has one BHU swim coaches' meeting late at night and you're missing her like crazy during story time..._

"Maybe…or maybe the monsters would have used their love for each other against them?"

Lily let out a surprised gasp, like the thought had never even occurred to her.

Alison lovingly looked down at her angels. _How did I ever think I could survive without them for months at a time? _

The blonde cleared her throat to get her daughters' attention, "Well, no matter the obstacles girls, the important thing is that the princess and the mermaid eventually confessed their love for one another and lived-"

"Happily ever after!" Grace and Lily shouted simultaneously before Alison could finish her sentence.

The teacher chuckled at the twins' enthusiasm, "Yes! Exactly!" She hugged them and placed loving kisses on top of their heads.

_God, I'll never get tired of holding them in my arms. _

But Alison knew if the twins didn't get at least eight hours of sleep, they'd be a couple of little devils at preschool tomorrow. And she really didn't need their teacher calling her _again_ to tell her that Grace had kicked over a little boy's Lego structure in an effort "to dismantle the white supremacist capitalist patriarchy." At first Ali didn't know where her daughter had even heard terms like that, but when she found out Grace had overhead her passionately raving about bell hooks' work to Emily one night, the TA felt immense pride. Maybe she did understand a thing or two she was learning in her graduate seminars?

Anytime her babies exemplified an ethics of love or social justice morals, was a proud mom moment for Ali. Of course, their preschool teacher wasn't too thrilled when Lily began explaining Patricia Hill Collins' concept of the "matrix of domination" the very next day to her fellow classmates. But shit, Ali figured the extremely privileged children of Beacon Heights could use a little wake up call.

"Okay girls, you two _really _need to go to bed." Thankfully, she had already given them a bath and gotten them to brush their teeth before story time.

After a few moments Grace climbed down from her lap and walked over to her twin-size bed, declaring, "You're right, mommy. I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

Ali chuckled at her little spit fire. She knew Grace just wanted her beauty sleep, so she could blow her classmates' minds with some more knowledge tomorrow.

Not surprisingly, Lily followed suit shortly after and walked over to her bed on the other side of the room.

The TA tucked her children in and professed how much she loved them, cherishing the simplistic gesture. A month ago, they were 3,000 miles away from her…

Therefore, Alison didn't take any time she got to spend with them or her wife for granted.

* * *

It was nearing 10 PM when Emily _finally _came through the front door. Alison could tell that _something _had happened almost immediately. Her usually calm, even-keeled wife looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

_Okay, who fucked with my woman? I will destroy them!_

The brunette was so upset that her hands were trembling, and she had to take a few deep breaths after she locked the door.

She could _feel _Alison come up behind her, concern radiating at Emily's obvious distress.

When the blonde placed a tentative hand on her back and began rubbing calming circles, the brunette slowly began to relax.

It was amazing how Alison had that affect on her. Her touch could elicit so many different emotions in the swim coach-really whatever the situation called for.

Emily turned around and brought Alison into her arms because she just really needed to _hold _her. She needed to protect her wife at all costs.

With each passing second, she felt her anger dissipate as Alison's warmth enveloped her. _God, I love her so much._

A minute or so into their embrace, the blonde voiced the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since Emily had gotten home, "Em, what happened?"

The brunette pulled back slightly from their hug, so she could drown in Alison's ocean blue eyes that had captured her heart at fourteen.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but the very real possibility of the storm that her wife could potentially be consumed by very soon, made tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

A tear streaked down Emily's cheek as she finished her statement, "Away from our daughters."

Alison reached up and gently wiped Emily's tear with the pad of her thumb, as she softly inquired, "Em, what are you talking about?"

"Dana Booker pretty much ambushed me in my office after the coaches' meeting. She asked me questions about everything that happened in Rosewood…"

Emily's gaze briefly flickered over to the Beacon Guard monitor in the corner of their living room. It made the hair rise on the back of her neck that someone associated with BHU _always _knew what they were doing. She and Alison had "accidentally" broken the monitors that were in their and the twins' bedrooms, but still, this over-the-top surveillance creeped her the fuck out. At times, she felt like -A was watching her all over again…

Emily's eyes found Alison's and she wanted to kick Dana's ass because her wife looked _so _worried. _God, I thought we were past all this shit. _

"…But she mostly wanted to talk about you," Emily shook her head as she replayed the interaction with Dana over in her mind, "And not in a genuine "hey, I want to know more about your wife as a person" kind of way, but in a "let me see if I can implicate her for a murder she didn't commit" way."

The swim coach cupped her wife's angelic face, committing every beautiful feature to memory, before she declared, "_No one _threatens you or our family like that, Ali…not when I'm around." Determination flashed through her brown eyes, "Not after everything we've been through to get to where we are…I don't know who this bitch thinks she is, but she's going to have to get through me to get to you, and that's-"

Alison cut off her passionate rambling with a heated kiss, her nimble fingers subsequently snaking under the brunette's shirt and raking over her toned muscles. Emily moaned into her wife's mouth, because _God, did that feel amazing_. She didn't know what sparked this response in Alison, but she gladly welcomed it. Talk about the perfect cure to her stressful ass night.

"It's _so_ hot when you defend me, Killer," Ali husked against her lips when they parted for air minutes later.

Emily blushed when she heard the fitting nickname her wife gave her back in middle school. When they were young teenagers, Emily would pulverize anyone who dare speak ill of the love of her life. _I guess some things haven't change after all. _

A smile spread across her face when she pointed out, "You haven't called me that in years."

Ali returned her smile, and the sight was enough to _almost_ make all of Emily's worries disappear, "Well…having Grace and Lily kind of turned us into a couple of softies, Em."

The swim coach leaned down and placed another kiss on her wife's lips, proving Alison's point that motherhood had turned them into complete softies.

"It's nice to know you can still be a bad ass when needed though," Ali proclaimed as they settled on the couch.

Emily chuckled because if anyone was the bad ass out of the two of them it was totally Alison. The blonde was one hell of a protective momma bear.

It only took Ali a matter of seconds to curl into her side. Emily wrapped her left arm around her wife's shoulders drawing her in as close as possible. She wished, more than anything, that her arms could shield Alison from all the outside forces that sought to do her harm. Her angel didn't deserve any of this shit.

"I know I shouldn't let Dana Booker get me so worked up, but…losing you terrifies me, Ali. I can't help but get extra protective when someone or something threatens our family."

Alison's hand found hers and their fingers interlocked without any conscious effort. Their bodies always just seemed to mold together perfectly. Truth be told, the physical affection they shared was one of Emily's favorite things about their relationship.

The TA rubbed her thumb along Emily's wrist in a soothing manner, "I totally understand, Em. I'm the same way." Ali tilted her head so she could look in her wife's gorgeous eyes, as she bashfully admitted, "One of my male students came into my office hours today and tried to make a joke about how hot you were, and I almost bit his head off."

The brunette let out a hearty laugh, which was music to Alison's ears, "Wait…your student thinks I'm hot? Talk about barking up the wrong tree."

Ali jokingly feigned ignorance, "You mean you're not going to leave me for a 19-year-old man?"

Emily kissed the crown of the blonde's head, inhaling her unique vanilla aroma. After a few beats passed, she whispered just loud enough so Alison could hear her, "How could I ever look at anyone else when I have the most beautiful woman in the world-inside and out-as my wife?"

She could feel Ali smiling against her chest, "I love you, mermaid."

The brunette felt another blush forming on her tanned cheeks. _Damn Ali, making me swoon with all my childhood nicknames. _

"I love you too, Ali."

They sat in comfortable silence-the kind you only experience with someone who knows you completely-for a few minutes. Emily ran her fingers through Alison's long blonde hair, and the teacher tried not to fall asleep on the brunette's oh so comfortable chest.

Given how upset Emily had been when she'd gotten home, Alison didn't want to let on to her wife that Dana Booker's investigation scared her too. Even though she had nothing to do with Nolan Hotchkiss' murder, she knew how easily evidence could be twisted to make it look like she did. Whatever the investigator thought she had on Ali, what she didn't understand was that the former queen bee would fight like hell to stay with her beautiful family.

The day Grace and Lily were born, Alison _knew_ she got her happy ending with the woman of her dreams. That despite all the turmoil life had thrown at her, God had blessed her with these three majestic human beings to cherish forever.

* * *

_Alison couldn't take her eyes off her and Emily's daughters. Lily was nestled in her arms, while Emily sat next to her in the hospital bed, holding Grace. She'd never seen Emily this happy before, and Ali vowed right then and there to make that contagious smile spread across her soulmate's face every single day. It's what her girlfriend (and hopefully future wife) deserved._

_The blonde was exhausted, and her body felt like it had been ripped in half. But all her physical pain disappeared when Emily's brown eyes met hers and she whispered in amazement, "They're so beautiful, Ali." _

_Happy tears filled the brunette's ever-expressive eyes as she revealed, "I've never felt this happy before."_

_Seeing Emily's happy tears, caused water to pool in Ali's eyes as she revealed, "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you, Em…but the second I saw Grace and Lily it was like…" Emily brushed the tear that had cascaded down the blonde's cheek away, and Ali was reminded of the night when she found out she was pregnant. That was before they knew the truth about her pregnancy, yet Emily had promised to be there for her no matter what. That night was the first time Ali had listened to her heart since Emily had returned to Rosewood. She'd kissed her for the first time in years, and it had felt so right. Everything with Emily felt so right. _

_Alison smiled at the sweet brunette, trying to keep her tears under control as she continued her profession, "…It was like, I was complete. Like I finally knew where I belong…where my home is." _

_Ali's voice was overcome with emotion as she tried to put into words how much the other woman meant to her, "You've always been my home Emily Fields."_

_Making sure Grace was still secure in her arms, Emily leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alison's lips. This still didn't feel real to her. Had the woman she's loved since the day she met her really just given birth to their children?_

_Repositioning herself on the bed so that she was lying shoulder to shoulder with Alison, Emily was momentarily rendered speechless by how beautiful the blonde was. Ali had just been through eighteen hours of labor, yet she was still absolutely stunning._

_Kissing Alison's temple, Emily softly declared, "You've always been my home too, Alison DiLaurentis." _

_When Ali turned to look at her, a wide smile spread across Emily's face as she confessed, "I always wanted a family with you." _

_Alison's heart warmed, because despite -AD's horrific intentions, they'd given the two of them exactly what they both wanted, but could never seem to vocalize to each other. _

"_I've never had a loving family before," the blonde pointed out. She was still in disbelief that she could really have her happy ending after all. _

"_Well, you have one now," Emily's voice was so soothing, and Ali could feel herself falling more in love with her by the second, "Grace, Lily, and I will love you forever."_

* * *

"Ali, are you asleep?" Emily's voice drug her out of her blissful memory.

The TA playfully groaned against her wife's chest. She really didn't feel like moving.

Emily chuckled at her antics, "C'mon babe, let's get you to bed."

Ali burrowed even further into Emily's embrace, "I can just sleep right here."

She was anticipating some kind of retort from her wife, like how their muscles would get stiff if they spent the night on the couch.

What she was not expecting was for Emily to wrap her arms under Ali's shoulders and legs and pick her up from the couch bridal style.

"Em! What are you doing?!" Alison squealed in surprise as Emily started walking towards the stairs. Sometimes she forgot just how physically strong the swim coach was.

The brunette offered her a smile as she explained, "You didn't want to move, so I thought I'd help you out. Don't worry, babe. I've got you."

Despite her initial hesitance, Alison let her head settle on Emily's shoulder as she carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

She knew her wife wouldn't let her fall. And she knew that no matter what Dana Booker or anyone else in Beacon Heights threw at her, she'd survive it because she had Emily DiLaurentis-Fields by her side forever.

The world may be full of monsters, but it was also full of mermaids and princesses who would do anything to keep each other safe.

* * *

**I hope this helped ease the pain a little! Us fans know how genuine and beautiful Emison's love is. As far as I'm concerned the spin off doesn't exist, and PLL ended with our ladies madly in love raising Lily and Grace!**

**Much love to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Support System

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you all so much for the kind words for this story so far! I wanted to get this out sooner, but the end of my semester was immensely chaotic. **

**Soooo I quit watching the spin off after the third episode because they did our girls so dirty (and frankly I wasn't really into the story lol). Now I see an interview where Marlene's talking about fans loving someone else for Alison more than Emily?! Like girl, are you on crack? As an Emison fan I would have watched this show so hard and gotten all my friends to as well if you would've just left my babies and their beautiful family alone. Y'all long distance relationships during grad school are super common. In my PhD program there are several people who moved to get their degrees and plan on moving back home to their families once they're done. Like Marlene just wanted to crush Emison fans! Ugh, she makes me so mad! And she's so delusional, does she not know how much Emison means to so many people? Like why would you write one of the most beautiful love stories ever only to destroy it for a spin off that might get cancelled?**

**Anyway I hope this chapter helps ease any pain you may have! Let me know what you all think! **

Beacon Hearts University Chapter Three

Support System

"I'll be loving you long time…There's no stopping you and me…I'll be loving you long time…," Ali softly sang along to the Mariah Carey song that filtered through her office in Beacon Height University's English Literature department.

It was after 5 PM on a Friday night and Alison desperately wanted to be done with her work for the week, so she could get home to her family. As much as she loved teaching, she _hated _grading papers. While _most _of her students produced quality work, some thought they could get by with half-assed responses they obviously composed in under an hours' time. She understood that for most undergrads maintaining a C average would award them their degree and likely land them a decent job _because _they attended BHU, but it still irked her how little some of them seemed to care about their classes.

Having Mariah Carey love songs play in the background while she graded _always _raised her spirits though. Every lyric reminded her of Emily. Her beautiful wife who tried to make her life as a working mom and full-time graduate student as easy as possible.

She'd lost track of the number of nights Emily lovingly massaged her tense shoulders and back, working the kinks out like only she could, after they'd gotten the twins to bed. Of course, the brunette's hands often ended up relieving Alison's stress in a much more pleasurable way minutes later, which she _never _complained about. Sharing any kind of intimate touch with her beautiful mermaid _always _made Ali feel a thousand times better. And falling asleep after Emily gave her a few mind-blowing orgasms settled her nerves like nothing else.

A smirk spread across the TA's face as she thought back to Wednesday night.

* * *

_Alison sat in front of her laptop screen, meticulously examining the PowerPoint presentation she was slated to give in her most challenging graduate seminar tomorrow morning. Was the argument she was trying to make clear? Did her slides look professional enough? Her professor had lit into her classmate who presented last week for not being prepared enough, so Ali knew she couldn't bullshit her way through any of this assignment. Literary Theory was the seminar used to weed out graduate students in her program during their first semester who couldn't handle the pressure of BHU, and Ali refused to let this class break her. _

"_You're going to do great tomorrow, Ali," Emily's encouraging voice rang out from behind her. _

_The blonde found it endearing how much Emily believed in her. She wished she had as much faith in her abilities as her wife did. The TA let out a frustrated sigh as her blue eyes scanned the PowerPoint document once again, "I keep trying to tell myself that. I'm just…so nervous." _

"_Maybe I can help with that?" Ali noted the sultry edge to Emily's voice and raised a curious eyebrow as she flirtatiously inquired, "And how might you do that?"_

_When Ali turned around in her desk chair her mouth fell open and desire shot straight to her core, "Holy shit."_

_I have the hottest fucking wife in the world. _

_Emily was wearing nothing but black dress pants that hugged her ass deliciously and the suspenders from her bar tending days at the Radley. Her upper body was completely bare except for the suspenders that were strategically placed to barely cover her nipples._

_Ali's eyes lustfully raked over her wife's toned body. God, she'd loved Emily's defined muscles since they were teenagers, and the swim coach knew it._

_A smirk spread across the brunette's face as she strode within arm's reach of Alison, "Like what you see, baby?" _

_The swim coach knew how much Ali loved her in suspenders and had opted to not wear the white button up shirt that usually accompanied them to get this exact reaction from her wife. _

_She wanted the blonde to stop stressing about her presentation and knew she accomplished her mission when Ali's blue eyes turned a few shades darker the moment she turned around in her desk chair._

_Not able to contain herself any longer, the blonde stood up and yanked on Emily's suspenders, pulling her into a searing kiss. Fuck, this is just what I needed. _

_The swim coach's hands easily made their way underneath the cotton t-shirt Alison had changed into when she'd gotten home from BHU. She pulled Alison flush against her body as their lips molded together. God, she loved how perfectly they always seemed to fit. _

_The brunette loved the feel of her wife's curves under her fingertips. She knew since giving birth to their daughters, Ali often felt insecure about her body. But Emily thought the TA was an absolute fucking goddess, and strove to worship her glorious body every chance she got. _

_Emily moaned as the blonde's fingers splayed over her rib cage, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body with each tender caress. That was probably her favorite thing about Alison's touch-the love it conveyed no matter how heated (or desperate) their physical exchanges were._

_When their lips separated so they could get some much-needed air, Alison husked out in the most demandingly sexy tone, "Bedroom. Now."_

_Emily chuckled as her brown eyes flickered up to the camera in the corner of their living room, "What? You don't want to put on a show for Beacon Guard?"_

_Ali peppered kisses down her neck and began sucking on her pulse point, causing Emily to shutter. She intended to drive the blonde wild tonight, but as was often the case, the swim coach became putty in her wife's hands._

_The blonde possessively squeezed her ass and the swim coach couldn't help but groan, "Fuck, Ali." _

_She could feel Alison smirk against her skin before leaning up and whispering in her ear, "I love showing you off to the rest of the world, but…" Emily gasped when Ali's right hand slowly slide down her abdominal muscles and worked its way into her pants, "Some things are for my eyes only." _

_For the next two hours their bodies and souls connected in ways neither of them realized they desperately needed until they were in the midst of their love making. Sure, they'd had sex numerous times since Emily and the twins had moved to Beacon Heights, but not like this._

_Alison lovingly ran her fingers through her wife's long hair. The brunette was snuggled into her chest and the TA relished in the feeling of their sweat-laced bodies remaining connected as they both came down from their highs. _

_Even though most nights Emily held her, Ali loved the occasions when their positions changed-when she got to wrap her arms around the woman she loved. _

_A few minutes after their breathing settled, Emily hugged the blonde more securely around her midsection, "Ali, that was…wow."_

_Ali placed a tender kiss on her wife's forehead before truthfully stating, "What can I say? Your suspenders do things to me."_

_The swim coach laughed at her reasoning, "Remind me to wear those more often then."_

_Emily tilted her head so she could look Alison in the eyes, momentarily getting lost in her wife's beauty, "I love you, Ali."_

_No matter how many times Emily said that to her, it still made Alison's heart flutter, "I love you too, Em."_

_They shared a gentle kiss before Emily settled back into her arms._

* * *

That night she slept like a baby because Emily had completely rocked her world, and the next morning she aced her presentation after receiving some much-needed last minute encouragement from her three girls.

_Alison took a calming breath trying to settle her nerves as Emily pulled up their car to Thorne Hall. It still creeped her out that her Literary Theory seminar was held in the building where Nolan's body was found horrifically impaled two months ago. She shook the image out of her head as Emily reached across the console and held her hand. _

_When Ali turned to look at her, she offered the blonde the smile that made her swoon every time, "You've got this, babe."_

_Ali squeezed her hand back and returned her smile as Grace yelled from the backseat, "Yeah mommy! You're brilliant!" _

"_And you look really pretty today!" Lily enthusiastically added, and Alison's heart filled with joy. _

_The TA managed to keep her tears at bay. The last thing she needed was for her makeup to smear, but her daughters were just too sweet._

_Ali leaned into the backseat and reverently caressed first Grace and then Lily's cheeks, "My sweet angels…you're the best daughters anyone could have."_

_Her girls let out bashful giggles, which was music to Alison's ears, "I love you both so much."_

"_We love you too, mommy," Lily sincerely responded, her big brown eyes that so resembled Emily's completely melting the blonde's heart. _

_Not to be outdone, Grace enthusiastically exclaimed, "Yeah, to the moon and back!"_

_Alison didn't know how she and Emily were blessed with such wonderful little humans as their children. They weren't even four years old yet and already had such big caring hearts. _

_Grace and Lily leaned forward in their car seats so Ali could kiss them goodbye. She loved that her daughters soaked up the displays of affection her and Emily gave them. They were too young to understand why their mommies never took a second of the happiness they shared as a family for granted, but they drank it up regardless._

_Ali offered them an appreciative smile before turning back around in her seat. Emily was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world and Ali felt her cheeks redden. She knew how much her wife loved watching her interact with Grace and Lily. _

_Before she could exit the car, Emily soundly kissed her, effectively dispelling all the remaining tension in Alison's body._

_They couldn't exactly get lost in one another with their daughters watching their every move, but Ali let out a relieved sigh when their foreheads rested together. As much as she loved their sex life, it was tender moments like these with her wife that she truly cherished. The intimacy they shared never ceased to touch Alison deep in her soul. There were times where she still couldn't believe that this was her reality. How had she gone from the girl with the manipulative, dysfunctional family to the woman with a wife and daughters who supported her wildest dreams? _

_Emily tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before she whispered, "You're so beautiful in the morning."_

_The TA felt her blush increase. They'd been in a committed relationship for four and a half years, married for over two years, and in love with one another for over a decade, yet Alison didn't think they'd ever get out of their honeymoon phase. _

_A bashful smile spread across her face as she pointed out to the brunette, "You say that every morning."_

"_And every morning it's true," the swim coach truthfully countered._

_Ali kissed Emily again because she was just too damn cute, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_Emily reached down and picked up the blonde's bag before stealthily leaning up and whispering into her ear as she handed it to her, "Now go kick this presentation's ass."_

* * *

"I never would've pegged you as a Mariah Carey fan," Mona's voice snapped Alison out of her thoughts. Alison smiled as she registered the melody from "Fantasy" and paused her music. _God, I spaced out for a solid fifteen minutes thinking about my wonderful support system. _

"She has a five-octave range and writes all her own songs. What's not to love?"

Mona made her way into the TA's office, taking a seat in the chair across from Alison's desk.

She offered the blonde a knowing look before she teased, "Her music reminds you of Emily, doesn't it?" When Alison's cheeks flushed, the shorter woman continued, "Who knew Emily Fields would turn Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis into a hopeless romantic?"

Ali shot the shorter woman a playful glare, "Shut up, Mona."

The two of them had developed an odd sort of friendship over the past few weeks. Ali knew Mona unnecessarily blamed herself for Nolan's death and she honestly worried about the brainy brunette. Mona tended to get lost in her head when there was a mystery going on around her.

Ali felt a little guilty because she'd basically left Mona out to dry once the brunette started looking into all things BHU and Hotchkiss related, but Emily, Grace, and Lily moving here changed things. Alison couldn't afford to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

Of course, she cared about Dylan, Ava, and Caitlin, but she _loved _her wife and children. They came first, above _everything_ else.

Her three students seemed to understand that and had thankfully started leaning on and supporting one another.

And Mona had stopped trying to convince her to help with her "investigation" once she realized Alison put nothing above her family. The blonde had fought tooth and nail to get her happily ever after with Emily, and she wasn't about to jeopardize that. Although if Dana Booker started narrowing in on her again, old school Ali D might have to make a comeback.

Alison took a good look at Mona. On the surface she seemed completely put together, but behind her eyes, Ali could tell she was hanging on by a thread.

"You look tired," The TA noted in a kind tone.

Mona rolled her eyes, but offered the blonde an appreciative smile, "Jesus, you really are a mom."

Ali smiled back at her in return, encouraging Mona to talk. It was obvious that she needed to vent.

"Claire Hotchkiss has been riding my ass all week. She's trying to get me to come up with something that will restore BHU's image," Mona let out a frustrated sigh, "And even though she doesn't say it, I know she blames me and the program I designed for Nolan's death. I mean, I get it. It's easier to blame a computer program for not picking up on someone's murderous tendencies than admitting that your son had more enemies than Kim Jong-un."

Alison smirked at her former enemy turned friend's quip. _No wonder her and Hanna get along so well. _

Realizing that maybe the best way she could help Mona would be to take her mind off things, Ali asked, "Do you want to come over tonight? Emily and the girls are cooking dinner and we'll have plenty of food."

Mona acted like she didn't care for children, but Ali knew she adored Grace and Lily. She'd had a soft spot for them since they were babies.

* * *

_Mona apprehensively took Lily into her arms. She shot Emily a worried look when the seven-month-old began moving, "Am I holding her correctly?"_

_The swim coach offered her a sweet smile and encouragingly rubbed her arm, "Yeah, she's just getting comfortable." She gently tickled her daughter's tummy, "Aren't you Lily-bug?"_

_Her daughter let out an excited squeal before snuggling contently into Mona's arms. _

_The shorter woman shook her head in amazement, "God, she's so beautiful, Emily. She looks just like you."_

"_Careful Mona, I might start to think you're hitting on my fiancée," Alison playfully threw out as she walked into the kitchen carrying Grace. The teacher had left a few minutes prior to change the infant's diaper. As much as Mona wanted to properly meet the babies before she left for France, she had no desire to partake in changing their diapers. She'd just gotten a pedicure with Hanna yesterday for crying out loud. _

_The brainy brunette would probably never get used to the former queen bee of Rosewood High treating her like an actual human being. She decided to test the waters, figuring Alison couldn't get too upset with Emily wrapping a protective arm around her middle and placing a gentle kiss on her temple._

"_No, I just pose as her wife-to-be when trying to find answers at a fertility clinic."_

_Much like Mona expected the blonde melted into Emily's touch, and responded with only a slight bite behind her teasing tone, "That was your one 'get out of jail free' card, Mona."_

_The brunette chuckled as her gaze shifted from Lily to Grace. They really were the most precious babies in the entire world. She looked at Emily and Alison and smiled. They'd both flourished since finally admitting their feelings for one another and Mona couldn't be happier for them. _

_Emily noticed her prolonged smile, "What?"_

_Mona averted her gaze back to Lily in slight embarrassment as she admitted, "I'm just really happy for you two. You both deserve this beautiful family."_

_Alison's eyes softened at Mona's words. She could tell how sincere the brunette was being. Leave it to her and Emily's daughters to bring out the genius' soft side._

* * *

"That's a sweet offer, but I don't want to intrude on your family time."

Alison shook her head and sincerely replied, "You wouldn't be intruding Mona, we love having you over."

_God, who would have thought I'd ever say that and actually mean it?_

Ali tried to sweeten the deal, "Grace and Lily _love _having their super-smart friend over."

Mona held her gaze for a solid minute before she eventually gave in, a smile breaking out on her face, "You know I can't say no to your girls."

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner girls," Mona crouched down to hug Grace and Lily goodbye, her eyes landing on Emily and Alison, who were standing a few feet away. Emily's arms were wrapped around Alison's middle from behind, her chin resting on the TA's shoulder. Their love truly was a beautiful thing to behold.

If she's being honest, Mona was slightly jealous of their relationship. Not because she harbored romantic feelings for either one of them, but because she yearned to find closeness like that. Mike was the closest she'd ever gotten to true happiness, and she'd pushed him away before he could completely tear down her walls. Her therapist said it was a defense mechanism to not let people in, but she was working on it.

Mona's mental illness made it hard for her to stay connected to reality sometimes. But the genuine friendships she developed with Alison and Emily (and their wonderful daughters) over the past few weeks helped her stay grounded.

The toddlers shyly turned away from her with the cutest little expressions on their faces, before they responded in unison, "You're welcome, Mona."

The five of them shared a laugh before Lily wrapped her fingers around Mona's forearm and declared, "We love when you come over. You're a lot of fun."

Grace grabbed onto her other arm and jumped up and down in excitement, "Yeah you're like auntie Hanna and auntie Spencer combined!"

Mona felt happy tears prick her eyes, but she managed to not let them fall. _God, who knew kids would dredge up such emotions in me?_

She wrapped them in one last hug, before standing up. Grace and Lily ran back to their mothers, managing to grab onto both of their legs because of how close the couple was standing. Alison and Emily broke from their embrace slightly so they could affectionately run their fingers through Grace and Lily's disheveled hair. It was sweet really, how much the four of them loved each other.

Before the shorter woman opened the front door, Alison called out, "Text us when you get home, Mona."

"Yeah we want to know you're safe," Emily echoed her wife's sentiments.

It had been years since someone other than her mom and Hanna cared about her well-being. For a long time, Mona thought she was undeserving of such kindness. She had hurt so many people (including the two women standing behind her). Sure, she was being manipulated by Charlotte and suffering from a mental illness, but that didn't excuse her actions.

She felt her emotions bubbling up again. It was such a simple request, but to Mona it meant the world. Emily and Alison had welcomed her into their home and lives with little hesitation. It was a second chance she didn't take for granted.

Swallowing the happy tears down, Mona turned and smiled at the family who meant so much to her, "I will. Have a good rest of your night."

When she was on the front porch, she took in the many Beacon Guard cameras that littered every inch of Emily and Alison's street. It made her blood boil. She couldn't explain it, but she had this uneasy feeling that whoever killed Nolan was somehow connected to Rosewood. She vowed right then and there to keep her friends and their little girls safe at all costs.

Knowing that someone at BHU was always watching, she looked up at the camera on top of the streetlight near her car and threateningly warned, "Leave them alone, or you'll feel my full wrath, bitch."

**I think it's safe to say that Emily, Grace, and Lily are the best support system Alison could ever have! Also, Mona being a total softie for the twins and vowing to keep her newfound friends safe at all costs, yes queen! Feel free to share your thoughts! Much love to you all! **


End file.
